Adventures of Matt Collins: Demigod (IN REBOOT PROCESS)
by SerketSyndrome
Summary: One year after Percy Jackson and the gang save the world, 15 year-old Matt Collins finds out he is a demigod. He and his friends must team up with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to prevent a new but ancient threat to the earth-Pandora's jar.
1. Dreams do come true

**Okay guys so this is my first fan fiction, so it's a little rough. I'm not an excellent writer like some others. So here goes nothing..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan, obviously. I own Matt, Justin, Katerina, and all the other characters that are not in the PJO series.**

**P.S.: I published this chapter with bad spelling and grammar on my first go. I've edited this chapter, though it's been more than a year since I've worked on it. I'm pretty sure I've fixed everything.**

**Matt's POV**

I'm running through Manhattan as fast as I can. I look behind me and see a giant man-beast chasing after me. I wasn't sure what to call it. A kid pulled me behind a car and the beast went on. "Thank God." I said looking at the shaggy haired kid. "Dude, are you okay?" He said while looking at my ankle. I had just realized it was sprained. I turned around and saw a car flying towards me. I woke up.

I sat there rubbing my eyes. "Wow, what a crazy dream...". My mom walked into the room. "Honey, did you say something?" She looked concerned "Uh.. It was nothing, mom.. Just erm.. Talking to myself. You know me." "Okay if you say so. Get up or your gonna be late for your last day of school" I got out of bed and brushed my teeth and put some clothes on.  
>I did a mirror check and I looked... Pretty decent.<p>

All I thought about that day was that crazy dream. Who was that mystery kid? Why did he even save me? What was that thing and what did he want? And did it mean something?  
>It seemed more real every time I thought about it, though that could never happen.<p>

Everything got weird at the last class of the day- gym. We always jog along the New York County trail. Its like living out in the country, you've got your old bridges, steep hills, cattle ranches, and redneck cabins. We had just crossed the first bridge and we were coming upon a cattle ranch and the first thing I saw in that pasture, heading straight for me, was the giant beast from my dream. "Guys! run!" I yelled as it was approaching. We all started running as fast as we could. When we were back at the school, I realized me and my best friend Justin were the only two left. We ran faster and got to my apartment. My Step-dad, Bill, was there. Justin looked at my mom with a concerned look on his face "Mrs. Collins, we have to go. now." My mom completely understood what he was saying and the three of us ran out to the car.  
>I still didn't know where we were going. Mom and Justin were too busy freaking out to answer me. I had a feeling I wouldn't be staying at my own home for awhile.<p> 


	2. Meet the campers

**Okay guys i hope u liked the first chapter. it was kinda short but hopefully this one is longer!**

**Disclaimer: i DO NOT own the PJO characters! It would be cool if i did, but sadly, Rick Riordan was slightly ahead of me on that :P**

**Matts pov**

We approached a hill with a tree wearing a golden cloak. All i could think is "Oh great, they are taking me to an insane asylum.", but then we got closer and there was a sign that said Camp Half-Blood. I was definitely suprised that i could read it. I have dyslexia. I have not ever been able to read things clearly. But that right there- that was crazy. As i was lost in thought, Justin caught my attention. "Dude, were here." He said. I realized the car stopped on the hill. I took my moms hand and tried to get her to come with me. "I can't." She said. "Mom of course you can. I'm not leaving you."

"Honey, that's awful sweet but i really can't. It's impossibles for mortals to get in."

"Mortals?"

"Yes dear, mortals. Justin will explain everything."

"But mom, you saw that thing. Your gonna get hurt!"

"Its not after me, Matt. It wants you."

Out of nowhere, the monster came. "NOO!" I yelled as the monster stepped on her like a bug. All that remained was dust. I fell to my knees and cried. Justin yelled, "HELLOOOO! THERES A MINOTAUR TRYING TO DESTROY US AND YOUR MOURNING ISNT HELPING!" I got up and ran over to Justin. "What are we supposed to do? Fight it?" I said. "Thats the plan" Justin pulled out a celestial bronze sword and handed it to me. I looked at the sword and raged for a sec, after being reminded that it killed mom. I ran up to it and lunged. I missed, sadly. It tried to grab me but i slipped out of his grip and ran behind a tree. It ran into the tree and got his horns stuck. While it was stuck I ran beside it and sliced his neck and he also turned to dust. "Aw man your the second demigod to ever kill that thing!" Justin said "Demigod?" "Oops i let that one slip the tongue. Ill tell you later. But right now, we need to get to Chiron.

Now i knew this had to be a dream. When we got to "Chiron" I saw that he had a horses body. I was freaking out when i heard about this demigod crap. But i was also kinda happy because, possibly, i may find out who my father is! But Im not sure i believe that he will have some sorta power. Justin's mom is Aphrodite. No wonder he's a chick magnet! He told me he was using that chocolate Axe stuff! I was wondering why all the girls STILL went to him instead of me.

We were walking and talking about all of this stuff and then all of a sudden, i saw her. A beautiful blonde, about 2 inches shorter than me, and all the rest of her was absolutely flawless. And pretty good with a sword might I add. "Who is she?" I said drooling like a dog. "Thats Katerina Livingston. Keep dreaming. We have all chased after her and we have all failed. Shes a daughter of athena by the way. And though they are all the same, she seems to be slightly smarter than the rest. Well, besides Annabeth Chase." I looked down. "Dangit! Man, will you at least introduce me to her?" "If you insist. Your not gonna get her though. She will probably reject you like the rest of us"

Justin and I approached her and i said "Hey.". She turned and put her sword to my throat. She looked at me as i trembled with fear and she put her sword down. "Uh, sorry. You must be new. People shouldn't talk to me while i practice. Its dangerous. I'm Katerina by the way.". She smiled at me. She had a beautiful smile too. Oh, the irony. "Erm... uh, I'm... uh.." I turned and whispered to Justin. "whats my name? I forgot my name!" "Uh, Katerina, this is Matt. Hes kinda shy, haha.". She laughed "I can see that. Its a pleasure to meet you, Matt. You can call me Kat if you want.". I smiled "Uh, okay. Well, we will let you get back to practice.". We backed away slowly.

Justin took me to the cabins. He said i would be staying in the Hermes cabin until we found out who my godly parent is. It was so crowded in there. It was kinda sad seeing all the unclaimed kids. These two twin brothers walked up to me. "Hey I'm Connor Stoll. This is my brother, Travis." He held his hand out for me to shake. "I'm Matt." I said grabbing his hand to shake it. I was then shocked. "Ow!" I said. "Classic", Travis said high-fiving **(A/N: spelling?) **his brother, forgetting he had the buzzer. He was also shocked. I laughed. "So has anybody given you the grand tour?", Connor asked. "Actually, my friend, Justin is a half-blood. He gave me a tour." I said, hoping that there was not more for them to show me. I feared they had more pranks up their sleeves. "Well, have you met Percy?" Travis said.

"Nope"

"Do you wanna meet him?"

"I guess."

"Okay c'mon then!"

We walked over to the Poseidon cabin. The door was open. The guy inside, ironically, was the flippin kid from my dream! He was inside talking to a chick that looked similar to Kat. They looked kinda like sisters. I thought for a sec and remembered Justin said something about a girl named Annabeth. This was probably her. The guy was about to kiss Annabeth but Connor knocked on the wall. "Hey Percy, we got a newbie." The guy, which i guessed was Percy, said "Okay. Annabeth, uh, maybe we can finish this conversation later?" "Okay. see you at dinner.", she said and left. We walked in. "Hey newbie, I'm Percy", he said. I got kinda angry but i sounded chill as i said, "The names Matt. I wish everybody would quit calling me newbie. It makes me feel kinda like an outcast." "Oh, sorry man. I didn't mean to offend you."

"Its cool."

"So how do you like camp so far?"

"It's alright. I only know a few people."

"Well, have you met Annabeth?"

"Not directly. My friend Justin told me about her."

"What did he say about her?"

"He just told me she was the smartest Athena kid here."

"Okay so he didn't say anything bad?"

"Nope"

"Good"

I realized Connor and Travis left me here with Percy. Percy noticed too. He looked at his watch. Its time for dinner.

We walked over to the dining pavilion and along the way, talked about my possible parents. He pointed to Connor and Travis. "Thats where youll be sitting. Well, until we find out who your parent is." He went to his table. He sat there all alone. I found it kinda sad. When sitting with Connor and Travis, we talked about the pranks weve pulled in our lives. Theirs always seemed to beat mine. For the first time, I felt like i had been outsmarted in the prank world. I used to be a prank genius until I met them. They offered to teach me. And, of course, i accepted.

We had to go to this fire and dump some food into the flames for the Gods. I asked quietly to myself "Please? Tell me who you are, Dad."

**I hope you guys liked it! It was longer than the first chapter at least :D**


	3. Matt gets an unexpected visit from Dad

**My very short a/n: I have not written in a week, i know. But i have reason. I was in colorado springs at the desperation conference learning about god :D BTW this chapter switches POVS alot so bare with me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANY PJO characters!**

**Katerina's POV**

Today is capture the flag. I cant wait! I kept thinking about Matt. There was just something about him. I wonder if he will be on my team. I don't wanna have to hurt him. Annabeth caught me dazing off into a daydream "Hey Kat, you okay? You have been acting.. well, different lately." I snapped out of it "Oh, uh, hi Annabeth. I was just thinking. You know us Athena kids..." "Oh, well okay.. Have you met that Matt guy? Percy keeps saying there's just something about him that reminds him of himself.. I may sound like an Aphrodite kid when I say this, but, if you put him and yourself together, you two would be a cute couple." Annabeth smiled.

"Uh, well, that's what i have been thinking about. When I first saw him, my heart like, increased in its beat. Like, love at first sight... Do you believe in it, Annabeth?", I said, might i add, dorkishly.

"I'm actually not sure what to believe. With Percy and I it wasn't..."

"Oh..."

"well we better get going. Capture the flag is gonna start soon."

We went down to where the rest of our team already was. Sadly, Matt was already on Percy's team. "So did somebody give you a sword?" Percy said. "Uh yeah. Its right here.", he pulled a sword out. "Okay your gonna need it." "But what about you? Where's your sword?" Matt said, confused. Percy pulled out a pen. Matt laughed, "Your gonna fight with that?". "Take the cap off" Percy smirked. Matt took it off and it grew into a full size celestial bronze sword. "HOLY FLYING PIE!" Matt said. Percy started rolling on the ground laughing his b-hole off. I giggled softly and walked over to Matt. "havin fun?" I said playfully. "No! Mr. Crazysword over here just scared me half to death with a hackin pen!" Annabeth walked over laughing "I believe the correct term is seaweed brain". Percy stopped laughing in confusion "Crazysword?", he said. I laughed "Sorry man its all i got.". I giggled and said "I thought it was cute er.. um.. i meant.. funny. yeah i thought it was funny." That was embarrassing! Matt looked at me like I was insane "You really think I'M funny?" I giggled softly noticing he had either ignored my mix-up or had not even heard me "Well, Crazysword is a funny name haha" I smirked.

Out of nowhere came one of our, might i add, dreamy camp counselors, Jake Manson "Alright everybody gather around! See this dude here?" He pointed to Matt, "This is Matt Collins. He is the newbie here! Make him feel welcome! He is also the second dude at camp half blood to defeat the Minotaur! Alright Matt, I'm gonna show you a couple techniques. This first one is a disarming technique. It may be a little difficult. Only a few campers have mastered it. One of them are dead though." He showed Matt how to do it in slow motion. "Your turn dude," It was like Matt saw his every move. He thrusted and lunged, managing to keep Jake from getting a shot at the hilt of his sword. He then tried the disarming technique and sure enough, Jake's sword clattered on the stones. "Dude, that was awesome! How'd you do it?," He said in amazement. "First place in the Manhattan Fencing Championship four years in a row," He smirked and looked over at me as if to see if i was impressed. I smiled at him. He smiled back. Did that mean something? I sure hope so...

**Matt's POV**

Cute? I really hope she didn't see me turn kool-aid red when she said that... And was she really impressed? Is there something different about me that seperates me from the other guys? Or does she want to fool with my heart? I think ill have a talk with Annabeth later. I mean, she IS her sister. She should know. I got out a pen and paper and wrote: _Meet me by the garden at 6:00. I need to talk to you. _I walked past annabeth and dropped the note. She picked it up and read it. She looked at me and nodded.

Jake was on the blue team. He started the game and he set me off to be one to get the flag. I ran fighting off anyone who got in my way. The flag was unguarded. I rand up to i and as i was about to grab it, Kat jumped out of nowhere. I turned around and she tried to attack me. I kept her sword away with my sword. She lunged and sliced, disarmed me and kicked me in the chest knocking me down and knocking the breath out of me. I tried to catch my breath and she put her sword to my throat. I then saw a huge hole begin to grow in the ground. She turned as the ground grumbled and several skeletons wearing greek armor climbed out of it. in the hole all o could see was things that looked like the description of hell. **(A/N Hell as in satans home, not cussing!) **Of course I was freaking out but they were going for Kat. I got up and yelled, "STOP!", they stopped... I looked at them and realized i had control... "Retreat." I said hoping it worked and sure enough they turned back and went back into the hole. The hole disappeared. Kat looked at me in amazement. She looked above my head. I did too. Above my head was a glowing helm-type thingy. By then others had come to see the commotion and they all looked in pure shock. "ANOTHER?," One of the kids yelled. Another one said, "How come he got claimed and i didn't?" A flame appeared and out of the flame came a guy about twenty feet tall, pale, and he had dark hair. He was wearing an outfit that reminded me of Mick Jaggar. Kat looked at him and whispered to herself "Hades...". I was so confused... "Ah, Matt, I see you have figured it all out. Yes, i am your father," I looked at him "What the heck? Who are you?" "I am none other than Hades! I rule the underworld and now that you know of your powers, you should know you are my son." Percy looked at Hades like he was crazy "Hades, ya feelin okay? Your acting... cheery... eughh." "I don't need your sass Perseus! And I'm just proud that my son has figured out so soon that he can do what i do!" Everybody was looking at Hades like he was high or something. "Sweetness..." I said kinda excited to be able to control death. "But why did you have to come tell him in person?," one of the campers said. "Now that i think about it... I don't know... " He walked into the flame again and disappeared.

After all the awkwardness was over i turned around and grabbed the flag. Kat had let her guard down. The blue team was cheering and the red team was looking at Kat in shame. I felt kinda sorry for her...

**6:00 PM (Several hours later)**

**Annabeth's POV**

As i was walking over to the garden, it occurred to me that i agreed to meet without questioning. Oh well. What harm could it do? I got to the garden on time but Matt wasn't anywhere to be seen... He popped out of nowhere and hugged me "Thank you thank you thank you! I really need your help!I didn't think you would show!". "Uh, Matt, a little tight don't you think?" I said choking

"Oh uh sorry."

"Its alright. What is this about again?"

"I have a question"

"Don't hesitate to ask"

"Does Kat like me?"

"Don't tell her i told you but i think that would be a yes"

"Sweetness! Don't tell her we had this talk. Please? Cause.. I like her back"

"Your secret's safe with me"

He walked off toward the dining pavilion after hugging me again. I decided to go see Percy before going to dinner.

I headed for the Poseidon cabin and Kat popped up out of nowhere with her sword to my throat "You knew i liked him. Didn't you? You are trying to sabotage that, aren't you?" I looked at her with wide eyes "Kat, I don't know what your ta-" "Don't act innocent! I saw you and him hugging romantically by the garden! Imagine how Percy will react when he finds out you are a cheater!" The blade was now touching my throat "Kat, you don't understand! I wish i could tell you! And that was not a romantic hug! Even in if was, HE hugged ME! I would never cheat on Percy!" "Oh... Sorry sis. Ill be going to dinner now..."

**Kat's POV**

I cant believe i thought he liked me! He is probably just using me to get to Annabeth! I am gonna go yell at HIM about this now! I went to his table at the dining pavilion, picked him up by his collar, and dragged him to the back of the mess hall, not caring how much he yelled. "WHAT THE HECK KAT?" He yelled.

"Admit it Matt! Your a user! You want Annabeth and you're using me to get to her!"

"No I'm not! And why are you acting like this?"

"LIAR! And too bad she's already with Percy!"

"I don't care for her OR Percy!"

"Quit your ly-"

_romantic interruption kiss!_

"I love _you_ Kat"

**HOWS THAT FOR AN AWESOME CHAPTER ENDING! :D STAY TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER WHEN I _DON'T_ HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!**


	4. Romance, Stories, and Relatives! Oh my!

**A/N: Hope u liked that last chapter! I dedicate this chapter to my friend Carina, who is forcing me to write another chapter haha. Well, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters!**

**Katerina's POV**

After what happened last night i ran away. I don't know why... What happened is a good thing right. Ugh look at me i cant even say out loud in my mind that he kissed me! Am i afraid to kiss and tell? no! Do i want the other guys to hate Matt? no! They would become jealous if they found out! i mean especially since Matt is the only guy i have not turned down. I have been avoiding Matt all day. I am i really scared of my own emotions? Annabeth walked up to me as i was sitting alone in the Athena cabin, "Hey... Matt wont talk to me... Do you have any clue why? What happened last night?" "I don't want to talk about it, Annabeth. And i have no clue why he wont talk to you. I'm gonna go for a little walk, okay?" "Okay."

I had my hands in my pocket singing to myself quietly in the forest. Nobody is ever out here randomly, so its nice to have it so peaceful out here. It seemed that every song i sang, reminded me of Matt. I need to work this out right now.

**Matt's POV**

Ughh! Annabeth is such a liar! She told me Kat liked me! Why though? Does she just want to sabotage what could have been between me and Kat? Was she jealous? There's no use now. I know Kat hates me. I was so stupid for kissing her. Why did I even do it? This is all Annabeth's fault.

_knock knock_

I slid open the eye slot on the door of the Hades cabin. And who else would be standing there but the one and only Annabeth Chase. I guess I should face her and get it overwith. I closed the slot, unlocked all twelve locks, and hid behind the door as I let her in. "Whats with the creepy slider thing?" She said like it _wasn't _something she would expect from a Hades kid. I just glared at her. "Look, Matt. I'm sorry. I really thought she liked you. She even told me she did! You know this is hard on me too. I don't like it when people get mad at me. As a matter of fact i don't know anyone who _does._ What happened anyway?" I changed expressions as i sat on the bed and sighed. "She was yelling at me for apparently liking you. I don't get why though. I don't like you _that way_. I was trying to get her to shut up so I kissed her and told her I loved her. She ran away. I now know that she _doesn't _like me. Sorry for getting so mad at you." "Its okay. Well, I should be going. See you at dinner?" "Nah, I'm not hungry." "Okay." Annabeth left the cabin. I sat there, thinking. I got up and decided to go for a walk.

I was walking through the forest and I heard some beautiful singing. I followed it and I hid behind a tree as soon as I saw Kat sitting on a rock. It was her voice that i had been hearing. I stepped on a leaf and she looked up and looked around "Hello? Is somebody there?" I had my back to the tree hiding as still as possible. I looked around the edge of the tree and she was gone. i turned my head and there was a sword beside my face. Of course, I jumped back and shouted "AHH!" She saw me. "Uh... Hi Matt." She looked down. I scratched the back of my head "Sorry about la-" _loooooooong romantic kiss! _"I love you too, Matt." We kissed again. I smiled. "So why did you run off if you love me back?" "I don't know. I guess it was just different for me. But I'm used to it now." She smiled. "That's good." "Yeah... So you hungry? Yeah kinda."

We walked to the dining pavilion holding hands. When we got there we quickly parted hands and went to our tables. Percy came and sat at my table for a sec "What was that all about? Were you guys holding hands?" "Err.. umm.. no" "Don't lie, dude." "Fine. But were just friends, man." "I don't think friends lace their fingers together when they hold ha-" "Percy, you need not sit at another's table" Chiron was standing there, horse bodied and all. "Sorry Chiron." He walked over to his table. "Why is everybody so struck by love this summer? Love is not always the best thing." Chiron said. A woman's voice from the sky shouted "I HEARD THAT!".  
>"Oops sorry Aphrodite. Matthew, what I mean to say is love can be hurtful as well as exciting. Also, this whole camp needs a bit more training. We all need to focus. Did you hear about the battle we had against Kronos last summer?"<br>"No. When was it last summer?"  
>"Around August 18TH, Percy's birthday."<br>"There was alot of confusion around that time. It seemed like the whole city was asleep... I wasn't. Me and a few friends were hanging out and four of them collapsed during our game of basketball. Of course, Justin was not around. He was probably here."  
>"It was a spell put over Manhattan by Morpheus, god of dreams. And your other friends, are probably Demigods too. I will get to having them brought to camp to prevent them from being endangered. Perhaps just a big Demigod roundup through Manhattan!"<br>"Explains alot... And that would be pretty cool if I knew a few more people here."  
>"I will get on that. I shall be going now."<br>"Okay. Thanks Chiron."

I was writing in my journal later that night. (Mom's idea. It actually says diary on the front but I refuse to call it so.) I wanted to write about Kat but what if somebody found it? We may have kissed but its not like were actually together... If only... Anyway, writing in my journal for the heck of it, and this guy walks in. He looked like he was related to me... He dressed the same as me! (Lots of Black and such). I hid the journal and looked at him with wide eyes "Uh, who are you?"

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. I was sent here to help with a quest. I spoke to a young girl who could see into the mist. She told me what was to come. Oh by the way, I was just wondering... Who are you?"  
>"I think i am your brother... I was claimed yesterday actually. Hades showed up at camp when i found out."<br>"Wow... Wonder why he didn't do that when i was claimed... Probably because it took me at least 70 years to figure it out."  
>"Wait how old are you?"<br>"I honestly am so confused. No telling how old i am."  
>"Wow."<br>"All I know is i was born before World War Two."  
>"That's old."<br>"I know. Man, you should be getting some sleep... I might need some help on this quest. I was just gonna take Percy and Annabeth but I think I may need a couple more on this quest. People are saying you and Kat are a thing so I guess you guys can be my other two. Just please- no mushy stuff..."  
>"Sounds good to me. What is this quest anyway?"<br>"I will tell you tomorrow. Go to sleep." He got in a bed and i turned off the lamp and fell asleep immediately. 

**I hope u liked it! R&R please!**


	5. Authors note

**Just a quick authors note: I am working on the next chapter but i may not have it done for a few more days. I am moving and of course, we have to pack the computers eventually. Tragic, isn't it? Not too bad. There is a library i can go to for awhile so i may get it done. Also, I found some pics of what the characters look like in my head. You will be able to find those on my page. ****If you have any ideas to improve the story, pm me or review! Thanks! Until next time: Always don't not forget to not not brush your teeth! lol :3**


	6. Pudding, energy drinks, and chicken fat

**A/N: After several weeks without updates I am finally starting the next chapter! Everyone is gonna be kinda goofing off in this chapter. the next several chapters will be serious though. It will also be quite short due to writers block. -_-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO characters! I do however own all the rest!**

**P.S. New character in this chapter!**

**Matt's POV **

Last night all I could think about was Kat. Now the only thing on my mind is this quest. Apparently, Pandora's box was stolen by some guy named Bryce who lives in Seattle, Washington. Looks like we have a road trip ahead of us.

Kat and I headed to the lake, where Nico said to meet at. What we saw when we got there was pure evil. Percy was making rainbows with the water while skipping in circles singing the My Little Pone theme song. Then Annabeth jumped out of the bushes and joined in. Kat and I were standing there with wide eyes and dropped mouths. Nico walked up behind us and then became paralyzed with fear. Percy then noticed us standing there "Uhh... How much of that did you see?", Annabeth stopped "Percy why did yo st- uh hi guys... Nothing to see here...". Nico had a slight grin on his face and I noticed him clicking the send button on his phone. Him and I just started cracking up laughing, "Dude did you really just do that?" I started rolling on the ground holding my stomach from laughing so hard. Percy, Annabeth, and Kat were so confused "What's so funny guys?", Percy said in a worrisome tone. "Lets just say anyone with a phone/computer knows an embarrassing secret about you.", Nico said laughing his guts out.

We started to walk out out the camp borders when Percy said, "Wait!". "What?", Annabeth said. "I have to pee!", he said. "You should have peed before we left!", Nico said, "Hurry up!". Percy ran back to his cabin but he came back with two huge bags. "Uhh.. whats in the bag?" I asked awkwardly. Annabeth unzipped the bags and inside was an endless amout of chocolate pudding cups. "Seriously?", Annabeth said. Nico was getting impatient, "Lets jus-" "AHHHHHHHH!", a girl came running up the hill, "HELP! THERE'S SOMETHING CHASING ME!" She ran behind Nico and watched for whatever was chasing her from behind him. I swear when Nico saw her he had hearts in his eyes. "What did this thing look like, _", I said not knowing what to call her. "Oh, uh, my name is Meghan Hale. A- and it looked like a giant scorpion.", She said still startled by the creature. "Dont worry", I pulled out my sword, "Ill kill it.". Suddenly I thought I had fallen in love with her too... Odd... "NO", Nico said, "I'll kill it. Stay here Meghan.". Then the beast could be seen crawling up the hill. Nico and I both ran towards it. I started lunging and slicing but its armor was too strong. Nico hit it in the same spot as me and me and him began to sword fight. It continued on for awhile and the scorpion was about to attack us both when...

**Annabeth's POV**

I pulled out my knife and stabbed it in it's weak spot. It turned to dust. "YOU IDIOTS! YOU WERE PUTTING US ALL IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOUR NONSENSE LOVE FOR GIRLS!", I said looking like an angry anime girl. "Sorry Annabeth.", they said in unision. Kat stood there glaring at Matt in disappointment. Apparently Matt was still hypnotized. **(A/N: I am posting a pic of what Meghan looks like on my page :D) **I have a feeling this girl is a daughter of Aphrodite. "Kat, kiss Matt for me please.", I said. Kat walked over to him and kissed him. Sure enough, he snapped out of it. "Now Percy. You know I love you but somebody has to do this." I walked over to Nico and kissed him. He was still hypnotized. Crud. "Meghan please kiss this boy for me. It's nothing real he is hypnotized and my kiss doesn't work." "Uh, ew. But okay.", She walked up to him and kissed him and he finally snapped out of it. Apparently only true love's kiss can heal a hypnotic impact. Strangely, that means he is actually in love with the girl. "So Meghan, This is Nico Di Angelo, Matthew Collins, Percy Jackson, Katerina Livingston, And I am Annabeth Chase. I believe you are a Demigod." "A Demi what?"

"A demigod. Half mortal, half god. and by the looks of it, your godly parent must be Aphrodite."

"Afro who?"

"APHRODITE! Goddess of love and beauty."

"No my mom is dead!"

"That's what your mortal parent wants you to believe."

"May I butt in?" Nico said, "Meghan there is too much evidence for you not to be a demigod. I mean, your beautiful, you hypnotized both me and Matt, and not to mention, you are a _great_ kisser," He grinned. "You _have_ to be a daughter of Aphrodite". "Thanks," Meghan smiled, "I... think... Well I guess if theres so much evide-" "PUDDING ROCKS!" Percy said interrupting Meghan. "True dat brudda!" Matt fist bumped Percy. Kat just looked at the two of them like they were complete idiots. Kat, I totally agree. "Are we ever gonna leave anytime soon?" she yelled. "Yeah, Let's go." I said and we began walking again with our new friend when all of a sudden, "Blam!", Grover jumped out in front of us. Percy jumped back into my arms as if he didn't expect that from a satyr who gives energy drinks to small children. Meghan didn't even jump! "Guys! follow me!" Grover gestured us into the woods and we found ourselves in a snowy wonderland as he yelled, "Welcome to Narnia! I'm Mister Tumnus!" Percy looked angered and he argued, "No you're not! You're Grover!" He threw a snowball at him. "Meanie! Can't a person L.A.R.P. anymore!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because larp is just a fancy word for chicken fat!"

"Eww!"

"GUYS COME ON!", I yelled "Fine...", Percy said and we made our trip down Half Blood Hill.


	7. Pennsylvania

**A/N: Hey Imma try to update more! The last chapter wasn't even that long.. sorry! This chapter should be longer. Things are getting pretty serious! Please note that you can find pics of the characters on my page! Nico and Annabeth were just extras. Bryce won't be in the story for a few chapters though!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any character that Rick Riordan created first!**

**Meghan's POV**

I was unaware of what on earth what all was going on. Everybody around me actually knew what they were talking about. I felt rather dumb, mind you. And to add the fact, I'm blonde. The Nico dude that I was forced to kiss by Annabeth told me a bit of what was going on. Apparently I wasn't the only person who was almost completely clueless. Matt, the strange dude who reminded me of Bella from twilight, was also new and a son of this guy named Hades. Same as Nico. I put in my buds and listen to Jeffree Star on my Ipod. Kat cautioned me and nearly broke it. I told her I would be careful. Apparently these Demi- whatevers didn't think fondly of modern technology... We had to be in Pennsylvania by now. Everybody started complaining to Annabeth that we should do some sightseeing while we are here. I voted that we go to the Liberty Bell. I wanted to see it again. It reminds me of my little brother. Dad took us here to see it once. My brother died here. Everybody thinks a lion attacked him. But when I looked at the lion closely, he had the face of a man. Nobody would believe me. It's like nobody else saw it. I asked all witnesses. A couple saw the same thing... I still wonder what happened to those people. Annabeth sighed, "Fine, we will go to the liberty bell. But we are not stopping at the snack bar!" I snickered "Dude, nobody was asking." "Shush new girl!" I don't know why but Nico was glaring at her as if she had offended him.

I was thinking as we walked to the Independence mall. The lion-man-thingy-ma-bob or whatever didn't even look like a lion... Well, it did, but it was robotic... But it was ginormous... I hadn't realized it until now... And it wasn't even lion-colored! It was more of a copper color! Something clicked in my head that didn't feel right... "Uhh.. guys" I tugged at Nico's shirt to get his attention but him and Percy were having an odd conversation about pudding. We walked for another half-mile and entered the mall. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. There was people surrounding the area of where the bell is. Or was, at least. The glass had been broken, and the giant bell was gone. I found out what that bad feeling was moments later. A giant mechanic lion charged toward me, ready to devour my flavorless body. I dodged it and it tackled Matt. Yeah... I'm not the best at looking out for my friends... If I could consider any of them as friends... Katerina charged at the lion with her sword but it just made a loud noise that hurt my ears. Nico went into defensive mode and jumped on robo-kitty's back. He started looking for a switch and decided he was just gonna pet the big bloody metal animal. Then he stopped and laid his hands on it's head and closed his eyes. He started mumbling words in ancient Greek "Κακό μηχανική beast μου φράση εξορίσει σας να υπόκοσμο την αιώνια!" The lion collapsed and turned to dust like the scorpion did. I didn't understand this at all. "Nico how did you do that?" Annabeth said in shock. "Hey, I can banish Hephaestus's toys to the underworld just as well as real souls!" He said. "Haha Annabeth for once, you didn't know something!" Percy said laughing. I just backed away in confusion as well as Katerina and Matthew. After that we just went to the food court and hung out for awhile, noting that we had alot of time on out hands.

**Nico's POV**

I was even more surprised at myself than Annabeth. I felt weird after that, as if I had drained more energy than it takes to reap the soul of a mortal. I was pretty glad that we actually went to the food court. Annabeth lied! I was teasing her about it all the way up the escalator. I know, it isn't that big of a deal but it got on her nerves that I was making it so.

When we got to the snack bar, I ordered me and Meghan two giant soft pretzels. I refused to let her buy her own. Anyway, I owed her. She _did_ give me the most fantastic kiss of my life. I also owed Annabeth for making her kiss me. I decided not to waste my money though. Annabeth just looked at me in warning. No demigod wants to get entangled in a relationship with a child of Aphrodite. It's complicated drama all the way through. She didn't seem like a fit daughter of Aphrodite though. Well, besides the completely oblivious part. We all sat down at a round table staring at eachother in and awkward silence. Percy started snickering and we all burst out laughing. Well all of us except for Annabeth. "What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded. "Nothing, dear" Percy said to Annabeth. I nearly spit my Mountain dew out of my mouth. I swallowed "DEAR?" Annabeth blushed and shied away "Percy I thought I told you not to call me that in public..." Percy grinned "I know! But I don't like to hide my affection!" I just started cracking up, as did Matt. Annabeth was as red as a tomato by that time. Meghan glared "Guys, be serious. Love is not a joking matter." She refused to look at me while saying that. I have no idea why. I had to admit, she's pretty when she's mad. After a couple of minutes I noticed I was staring. "Ummm... Nico, you okay", She looked worried, as if she didn't know I liked her at all "You look a little, um, well, _not okay..._" "Oh uh, yeah! you know me, always staring off into blank space..." I felt like an idiot, and I was blushing like crazy, even more than Annabeth was, and that was obviously alot. Now Annabeth and Kat were laughing at _me. _All I could think was "Gods this is embarrassing." I looked around, avoiding eye contact with Meghan. I think she was blushing a bit too... I took a bite of my pretzel and noticed the people from all around the food court were staring at our table as if we were a group of lunatics, which, of course, we are! Well, mostly Percy, but you get the idea. I glanced to the right. There were two teenagers glancing back and forth between us and a notepad, taking notes. I was very suspicious. The girl looked around fifteen or sixteen and had brown and pink hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt, with G.I.R on it, over a white sweater. She was also wearing skinny jeans and vans. The guy, had the same look but no pink in his hair, his shirt was just black and nothing more, and he had no sweater on. He looked a couple years older than the girl, maybe eighteen. "Um, guys..." I said with an unsure expression and pointed. Kat looked at them and instantly recognized both of them "Heh, what are Courtney and-" She looked at the notpad "Courtney and Xavier... Guys, I think we should go. These guys are obviously working for Bryce." She looked really nervous, almost terrified. Matt butted in, "Here, let me handle this." He began to get up but Kat pulled him back, "No. Let me talk to them, you don't even know them." She got up and walked over to them. She was whispering to them. I don't know what she was saying, but I decided not to completely trust her. The boy and girl, Courtney and Xavier, I guess that's their names, turned and left. Kat came back, still looking nervous. "Is everything okay, Kat?" Matt said with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah, everything's fine, but we should really get a move on." I butted in again, "Why were they here, taking notes on us, then?" Kat hesitated but answered "They weren't looking at us." She pointed to a sign that said in all caps "FREE FAIR EVERY FRIDAY IN THE MONTH OF SEPTEMBER! BRING YOUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!" I quietly sighed in worry, not buying it, but I acted as if I believed her, "Okay, if that's it, yeah, let's go."

**Sorry it wasn't much longer than the last chapter but I tried!**


	8. Ohio

**(Nothing really important to say... last chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it to be... But it was longer! Look at the bright side :D This chapters gonna be pretty short but very mushy. Nuff said.)**

**Disclaimer: I have no legal right to any character that Rick Riordan created first. Now.. On with the fanfiction!**

**Kat's POV**

I hated lying to my friends like that... I didn't want to betray them, but I had no choice. I can tell they're not at ease around me now, especially Matt. I was going to have to break his heart in the end, and lose everybody who called me their friend. But that's some information to discuss later. We jacked a soccer mom van and headed to Ohio. Nico drove, obviously. Meghan called shotgun, again, obvious. I sat in the back, with the middle seat separating me from Matt, who kept glancing over at me nervously. Percy and Annabeth sat beside each other in the middle area of the van, holding hands and talking and laughing and such other things. This may sound totally Aphrodite-ish, but they made a cute couple, as did Nico and Meghan. But not Matt and I. I thought at first, but I forgot about Bryce. I work for him. And not mention, I'm his girlfriend. **(A/N: SHOCKER! XD) **Matt probably knows by now that I'm not on their side, but he didn't say a word. I decided to be social. I scooted into the middle seat. "Um, you okay Matt?" I put a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged my hand off "Yeah, I'm fine." He managed a quick smile. I frowned "Don't lie. There's something wrong and you're gonna tell me." He sighed "How did you know those people, and what were you talking about?" "I knew Xavier from a time when I was staying with my grandmother in Canada, and Courtney, she's lived in the same orphanage all her life. I used to live there for awhile, because I wouldn't tell anybody my real name, or where my parents were, because one of them, I honestly didn't know. And what we were talking about, I told them that there's another sign for that in another hall and to go look at the one there instead of creeping my friends out." Matt's expression changed and he looked somewhat happy. I hated lying to him. It actually broke my heart. Bryce would probably kill them off in the end, so I guess we could have our little summer-fall romance... Bryce won't know. He wouldn't even care. He'll think I was torturing Matt, luring him into the trap. For what it was worth, I kissed his cheek. He just stared at me with those big brown eyes. I was cursing at myself in my head. How could I possibly destroy a guy as nice and dreamy as him? I couldn't. But I had to. I have no choice. A female voice in the back of my mind kept saying "Yes you do, Katerina!" I wanted to have a choice, but I ignored the voice. Matt looked worried and hugged me "Are you okay? I'm sure everything is gonna be fine." I sighed as I lied to him "Mhm..."

**Meghan's POV**

I was looking out the window of the commercial vehicle that we stole, and saw a sign saying "Welcome to Ohio, the Buckeye state!" Joy, only seven states until we get destroyed by chaos! How lovely. Nico glanced over at me "About the thing in the food court-" I interrupted "No need to explain. It may have been embarrassing, but who cares?" He smiled, and you could totally tell he was blushing. I bet I was too, probably more than him. "Another thing... The kiss..." He said. "Oh..." I suddenly didn't know what to say. "Um, yeah, about that... It was nothing... Unless- Unless you want it to mean something" That sounded so... Ugh. He smiled a bit, so I guess it wasn't so bad "I wouldn't mind it meaning something, but, only if-" I interrupted yet again "Sure" I smiled and laid my hand over his hand in the middle seat of the van. He kept his eyes on the road as he drove, but he looked like he was focusing on something else.


	9. Wisconsin

**Wow, long time since I updated this. For those of you who care to read this fanfiction, sorry for the extremely long wait, I've been busy watching Doctor Who and writing fanfictions about it! By the way, I need to advertise this for the sake of my friend, Sandra, but if you're interested in roleplaying forums, you should really check out Live it up: Percy Jackson! I'll post the link somewhere below. Anywho, let's go on to the next chapter!**

**LIU: add this after the regular FF URL- /forum/Live_it_up_Percy****_Jackson/93895/**

**P.S. I'm skipping a couple of states, so, that explains the chapter not being named Michigan or Illinois**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! All glory to Rick Riordan!**

**Annabeth's POV**

* * *

><p>I sat in the middle of the van, holding Percy's hand from across the isle. Percy had tried his best to comfort me, but my head was still scattered. He even promised to lay off of the pudding.<p>

I kept glancing at the back seat. I had my suspicions about Kat. Something was definitely wrong here. She appeared only months before the quest had even been brought up and she had gained the trust of everybody at camp, especially the boys.

That grim smile, the one that was spread across the face of the girl with pink hair, it lingered in my mind, as if telling me to be afraid. I suspect we are being lured into a trap.

The van came to a slow stop "What happened" I could hear Matt ask from the back seat.

"Ran out of gas..." Nico said. "But we may be in luck."

"Master's Cheese plantation" Meghan read a sign **(A/N: I totally didn't steal that from Danny Phantom!)**

Percy started hopping up and down in his seat "CHEESE!"

Oh, no... I thought. Cheese. Another thing he loves... Especially blue cheese.

"Calm down, Percy! It's just cheese!" Nico demanded

"I WANT BLUE CHEESE!"

"It's barely even blue!" Meghan claimed

"It's blue enough to drive him nuts, apparently." Matt said

"Guys, let him dream and let's get out of here before he tips the van." I said

Everybody got out of the van, me dragging Percy out.

Percy took off down the long driveway, screaming "CHEESE!"

Oh, how I love my seaweed brain...

We began to follow Percy, me leading the way.

I glanced back. Matt and Kat were holding hands. And though they probavly thought they were sneaking, Meghan was definitely holding Nico's hand.

Honestly, I never thought I'd see a daughter of Aphrodite linking fingers with a son of Hades. Something is definitely not right here.

We finally caught up with Percy, who was begging some plantation worker to let him meet each and every single cow in the pasture and thank them for making blue cheese.

The man grumbled something and Percy jumped over the fence, climbing onto a cow and pretending he was a rodeo clown.

I was starting to think that he ate as much pudding as possible before promising to stop.

No doubt he probably did...

* * *

><p>After finally making Percy calm down, we found out where the plantation owner lived and began to walk that way.<p>

The plantation owner's name was Vlad Masters. **(A/N: Still not from Danny Phantom, it was just the only thing that sounds normal!)**

Nico asked him if he had any means of transportation that could be of use to us, so he gave us a truck with a hay wagon attached to it.

The truck was a two-seater so Nico and Meghan sat up there again.

Percy, Matt, Kat, and I sat in the hay wagon, and off we went to Washington yet again.

* * *

><p><strong>(Sorry! Short. idiotic, boring, other bad names, I know. But I've writers block and yeah... bye!)<strong>


	10. Discontinuation and Adoption Explanation

**Hey, just updating for all the (very few) readers. I am discontinuing this story because I don't feel like I was doing it justice. If you want to adopt the story, it's fine by me, as long as you let me know first. And tell me what your planning to do because I may have a few specifications... Also, hey! You should check out my other stories! And review to what has been posted of this. Thanks!**


	11. Read if You Wish for Continuation!

**Hey guys, Bad Wolf here! I know these stories are discontinued, but there's a very _small_ sliver of a chance that I may bring them back, because a lot of you desperately want them ^.^ I haven't the time at the moment, but in the meantime, you all could read my other stories and poems, because I could really use the support :) Thanks!**


	12. TO BE CONTINUED

**ATTENTION AWESOME PEOPLE WHO FOR SOME STRANGE REASON LIKE THIS STORY**

**The wait is over! I'm going to respond to your continuation pleads, no matter how much writer's block I get going through it!**

**Reboot will begin July 6th, 2013 and I won't let myself stop until I finish writing this.**

**Keep in mind that this is a trip through Tartarus for me, remembering characters and such. If I add in a plot hole or something in the next few chapters that for some reason annoys you, please notify me in the reviews or PM me.**

_**THIS MESSAGE WILL NOW SELF DESTRUCT**_

_***BOOM***_


End file.
